Rey Salazar
Rey Salazar or Reyes Salazar is the fifteen year old human E.V.O. who has the ability of machine manifestation and magnetisme. Rey is currently affilated in the Meta Kids program and Providence. He also houses the Omega-1 Nanite. History Background Rey was the second child, along with his twin, of Rex Salazar and Beverly Holiday. He was born on 14th July in the previous Providence Headqurters. His family later moved to the Salazars` family ranch in Argentina. He receives normal education at a nearby elementary school for 7 months and was later withdrawn and sent to Ohio to live with his legal guardian due to his parent`s job in Providence. Rey returns home three years later. A few weeks after that, he witnessed his older sister, Alice Salazar, being murdered by multiple stabs on her chest by her deranged ex-boyfriend. Current Life Rey is now officially a Meta Kid. He was given the Omega-1 Nanite and is now living in the new Providence HQ built somewhere of the coast of Florida with his parents and siblings. Rey is currently studying at Danthology Private School on the mainland. Even though its been 8 years since that accident, he is still traumatized by it and he vows to protect he`s family even if it costs him his life. Personality Rey is hyperactive, cheerful and playful. To be added... Physical Appearance Rey is a teenage boy of Latin American and American descend with a slightly muscular build. He is off average height which is 170 centimetres. He has slightly tanned peach skin, similar to his father, and black spiky hair which is slightly slicked to the front. Rey takes on a lot of his father`s appearance. His basic or daily attire consists of a dark brown short-sleeved t-shirt, a grey long-sleeved hoodie, black baggy jeans with a chain on both sides, orange yellow fingerless gloves and black soccer boots with white accents. As for his school gear, he wears the junior male uniform which is a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a black necktie under a grey sweater vest with the school logo on the right side, a dark blue blazer also with the school logo on the right side, black trousers and a pair of black canvas shoes. During cold climates, Rey sports on a black furry long-sleeved hoodie over a white long-sleeved sweater, dark blue trousers tucked into black snoe boots and black gloves for artic cold climates. As for normal cold climates, he simply wears his normal grey long-sleeved hoodie zipped over a white long-sleeved sweater, his normal black jeans, black mittens and black snow boots. When training he would tie his hoodie on his waist and would wear a white tank top and black boxers with aquamarine accents for his pyjamas. Although seen as an E.V.O., most girls thinks of him as cute and handsome. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Machine Manifestation: '''Like his father, Rey owns the ability to transform any part of his body into machines. Some of his more commonly used builds are the Smack Hands, the BPT, Gyro Kicks and Finger Drillers. *'Magnetisme: Rey has the ability of magnetisme. This ability allows him to generate magnetic fields. Although, this ability often backfires on him. *'Enhanced E.V.O. Curing: '''Rey inherited this ability from his father. He can cure E.V.O.s but is having trouble with this ability since he can only cure them halfway. *'Omega Armour: ' Other Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Durability:' Relationships To be added... Trivia *Rey is the only person in his family that doesn`t have telepathic abilities, not including her mother. *When in Spain, Rey was told to keep his powers a secret from everyone. *Rey has a habit of stealing Ky`s Time Jumper and Dimensional Disrupter. Category:KyParker1011 Category:Generator Rex: 2nd Generation Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:Meta Kids Category:Second Generation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters